Minnie Mouse Wannabe
by mentalsunflower
Summary: MADISON FINN ONESHOT-Drew and Egg are hangin' out at Drew's snazzy mansion, when a -new- person moves in down the street...(will not make sense unless you've read the Super Edition 1...)


**A/N**: This is a Madison Finn one-shot. I'm actually writing a full-fledged story, and I'm ALMOST done. But for now, whether people even know this story exists and review it, I'm gonna write it. And of COURSE, it's Madison and Drew. Duh.

**Disclaimer**: They don't belong to me. Lucky Laura Dower.

"Drew! Drew, get out here!"

Drew heard his best friend Egg's voice calling through the open front door of his mansion. Drew toppled off of his couch (where he had been playing video games), and stumbled out the front door in only his socks.

"What is it?" He called, stretching an arm as he walked down the decorative stone path that led to his front door. Animal topiaries lined the edges. Drew's personal favorite was the elephant, whose trunk was raised high in the air in some sort of magnificent way. 

Yes. That's right. Drew liked the_ elephant _the best.

It reminded him of Madison.

No, no, that's WEIRD. He thought to himself. Madison was NOTHING like an elephant. She was pretty, talkative, and—well, maybe not the most graceful person ever, but she wasn't like an elephant, at least.

In fact, grade seven was over. He really had no idea why he was still crushing on Madison. She had turned him down for the dance (which he still felt stupid about), she always talked to Hart and the other guys, and whenever Drew tried to make conversation she'd either ignore him or answer quickly and stalk off.

Why did his heart have to work of its own accord?

"Drew!" He heard Egg's voice shriek. Shaking out of his dreamland, Drew ran up beside his friend and gazed down the hill that they were standing on top of. Lines of large houses lay on the side of the road, though of course, Drew's was biggest. Even though he didn't want it to be sometimes.

"LOOK! LOOK!" Egg tugged on his t-shirt sleeve and pointed to a house 5 or so down. "There's a moving van!"

Drew realized Egg was right. How could he have not spotted it? A large blue semi-truck was parked in the driveway of a large, blue sided house. It was at least the length of two or so houses, and its height—well, it was huge. Drew guessed the people must have a lot of furniture.

"Why so excited, Egg? It's _my_ neighborhood."

"Yea, but I pretty much live here."

Drew snorted. "What're you hoping for? Some hot girls?"

Egg turned to him and made a face like he was eating a sour lemon. "Purr-LEASE, Drew!"

"Oh right, you're dating Fiona." He grinned and enjoyed the reddening face and narrowed eyes of Egg. His reactions to things involving Fiona made Drew chuckle.

"We're not—really—DATING." He was silent, then gave Drew a questioning look.

"Are we?"

Drew looked at him, open-mouthed, then gave a shrug. "How should I know? I've never dated anyone before in my life." He added in a sullen voice.

Well here's your chance Drew…here's your chance.

"Look!" Egg cried again, totally forgetting about their momentary serious moment.

Drew sighed and turned down the hill. Then he gulped. A large, forest green truck had pulled up beside the semi-truck. Sudden flashes of evil people coming to yell at them for throwing large parties crowded his mind. He hoped not, or his mom would have his head for "disrupting the neighbors".

Like she didn't do the same thing.

"Drew!" Egg screamed again.

"Egg, calm down, I'm _right_ beside you." He said with an annoyed sigh.

"Oh-well-look!" Egg said in a somewhat quieter voice. Drew followed his pointing finger to the person coming out of the back of the truck.

She was a girl, of course. She looked around Drew and Egg's age, and she was rather petite. Pretty pale, with ebony black hair you could spot from a mile off. The boys couldn't tell much else about her from such a distance, except for that she was exceptionally pretty, and _must_ be as rich as Drew.

"Wow…" Egg said under his breath. All Drew could do was blink.

A number of times.

Well, what _else_ was he supposed to do? Begrudgingly, he had to admit the girl was pretty…perhaps even more than pretty.

But—but he just couldn't bring himself to drift away from Madison…

He _needed_ her…didn't he?

"WELL." Egg said, placing his hands on his hips with a little huff. Drew looked at him questioningly.

"Well what?"

"There's only one solution to this!" He cried, turning around to face Drew.

Drew had a terrible feeling he knew what Egg was going to say.

"You _have_ to go introduce yourself, neighbor!"

_Bingo_.

Drew gave a nervous laugh. "Egg, come _on_! I'm NOT introducing myself, no way, no how. She just moved in, she probably wants her space…"

Egg gave a little giggle. "SPACE? Yea right. I doubt it. WHO could tear themselves away from _you_, my man?" Egg asked, patting Drew's shoulder. Drew glanced down the hill uneasily, totally blowing off Egg's annoying sarcasm.

"B-But she'll probably think I'm a dork…"

"Pff. She doesn't know what the kids say at school." Egg said, elbowing him with a wink. "Come on! I mean, you're so depressingly lonely, you _know_ you wanna be like _me,_ with a girlfriend and all." He puffed out his chest, and Drew couldn't help but snort.

"_Please_ Egg."

Egg sighed. "Fine. We'll _wait_." He sulked, crossing his arms. "But I DOUBT she'll come…"

Egg's sentence drifted off as the two saw the girl bouncing up the sidewalk already. Drew couldn't help but feel a blush creeping up into his cheeks as she came close enough to _really_ see. She had these shocking green eyes that seemed to sparkle, which is lame, he knew, but it was true. She wore on a pink tank top and red shorts that had a heart stitched on them. She wore some orange flip flops, and her short black hair bounced merrily against her bare shoulders.

Drew took in some breath. She _was_ stunning…but WAIT…STOP…

"HIYA!" She said, waving at the two. Drew couldn't help it. He laughed. Actually, it was more like a snort. But he couldn't _help_ it. Even Egg beside him burst into a silent fit of giggles.

The girl had the voice like Minnie Mouse—but three octaves higher. Sure, she was pretty, but—gee—that _voice_ kind of disturbed the whole picture perfect-ness.

"Err-hullo." Drew called feebly back, elbowing Egg and silencing his laughing.

Egg gave a little wave.

"My name's Elaine!" She shouted, standing right in front of them. Drew's ears were starting to ring from her loudness combined with the squeakiness, but he stayed silent.

"Hullo Elaine." Egg finally managed, looking pointedly at Drew.

"I'm Egg."

Drew was silent, and realized both were looking at him. He flushed pink and stuttered out, "a-and I'm-er-Drew."

Elaine giggled—god that was annoying. "Hi Drew!" She said, not even acknowledging Egg. He seemed to notice this and frowned slightly.

"So-so you coming to Far Hills Junior High?" Drew asked, and then suddenly felt his stomach jolt at the thought that perhaps she was only nine or something, or maybe eighteen! He could have just mortified her, or something…

She giggled again. "Oh no, I'm going to Luidor Private School—just out of town?"

Both nodded in understanding.

"Wow…you have a _big_ house…whoever's this is."

Drew smiled. "It's mine."

Elaine smiled too. "COOL! Well—I should probably go back, but…" She almost seemed to blush too. "Maybe you'd like to come over and hang out sometime, Drew?"

He felt his cheeks heat up, and could almost _hear_ Egg teasing him in his head. "Err—sure. That'd be great." He managed out, proud of himself for not stuttering.

"Great!" She said in that squeaky tone. "See ya Drew! Bye—Egg." She giggled a bit, waved at them, and skipped down the sidewalk.

"OOOOOOOH Drew, she is _SO_ into you!" Egg cried, giving him a wide, embarrassing grin. "SO, Whatcha gonna do? Huh? Gonna go out with her, _Drew_?!"

"SHUT UP." Drew muttered, blushing a bit. "'Course not."

"Aw! Why not?"

"I dunno-her-voice is weird." In all reality, if Drew weren't so obsessed with Madison, he would have gladly gone out with Elaine.

"Man, it's not like there's anyone else for you."

Drew felt a pang. "Yea…yea, I guess you're right."

It was then he realized…Egg _was_ right. Since when would Madison EVER be interested in him? She had embarrassed him so much…

"You're right." He said a bit more firmly. Hey, she wasn't Madison…

But she _was_ Elaine.

**A/N**: There. The introduction-never-before-seen-of-Elaine-and-Drew. But of course, I love it because Madison gets JEALOUS, and it makes me HAPPY, so YAY.

Drew is my favorite character, hands down. And he and Madison _will_ get together! Boo Hart!

So if any of you even know what this is…review!


End file.
